herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shadowcat
|occupation = |skills = |hobby = Spending time with her allies |goals = Help the X-Men. Save the day. |family = Carmen Pryde (father, deceased) Theresa Pryde (mother) Nina (aunt) Mr. Rosanoff (great uncle, apparently deceased) Chava Rosanoff (great-aunt, deceased) Samuel Prydeman (grandfather, deceased) Kate (great-grandmother) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = In love Superheroine}} Shadowcat (real name Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde), is a member of the X-Men and a mutant superheroine in Marvel Comics who has the ability to phase through solid matter and has been in many comic books, cartoons and movies associated with the title. She was created by John Byrne and Chris Claremont, and first appeared in X-Men # 129 in January of 1980. Background Katherine "Kitty" Pryde has been known by many other names over the years —'' Ariel, Sprite, Shadowcat, and Kitten, to name a few. Just like her name, Kitty's personality has changed too. Once a wide-eyed pupil at Professor X's School for Gifted Youngsters, she is now an invaluable team player and dedicated teacher. Thanks to her mutant abilities she is able to shift through solid matter. She has had a romantic involvement with fellow hero Colossus as well as the antihero known as Peter Wisdom, and fellow X-Men member Iceman. Most recently, she is romantically involved with Star-Lord, whom she is currently engaged to until recent evens. As well as the X-Men, Kitty has been a part of the European-based Excalibur and even had a pet dragon named Lockheed which she found during one of her many adventures. Then after the Black Vortex crisis, Kitty would become a new member of the Guardians of the Galaxy, where she takes the place of her fiancé and assume the mantle, as the new Star-Lord. Biography Early Life Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde was born in Deerfield, Illinois to Carmen and Theresa Pryde, and according to the hologram of Operation Zero Tolerance, she was abducted as a baby by a race called Neo. The baby was replaced by another baby who would grow to be Kitty, but it was decided by the X-Men, who were subjected to many similar holograms, to stand on the belief they were nothing but attempts to disturb them. Kitty lived a normal life until she was thirteen years old, as her mutant powers to walk through walls started to emerge when suffering from intense headaches. Professor Charles Xavier located Kitty, and set his eyes on recruiting her for his school, and become a member of his team called the X-Men. The Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club also learned about Kitty, and Emma Frost went to find Kitty to invite her into the Massachusetts Academy. Kitty visited a local malt shop with some of the X-Men, and developed a close friendship with X-Men member Storm. The team were captured by the Hellfire Club, and Kitty decided to rescue them by hiding aboard the Hellfire Club's hovercraft. Storm gave Kitty the X-Men's phone number and asked her to summon help, and Cyclops, Nightcrawler and Phoenix arrived. After aiding the heroes in rescuing the other captured X-Men, Carmen Pryde became furious at Professor Xavier for the danger he put Kitty through. Phoenix managed to use her mental powers to calm Mr. Pryde from his anger. Joining the X-Men Kitty's parents allowed her join Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, and she became a member of the X-Men, spending most of her time training. During her first session in the Danger Room, Kitty walked through a scenario that took Professor X weeks to program. During this time, Storm gave Kitty her first code name, Sprite, and took her to dancing lessons at Stevie Hunter's studio. Kitty eventually developed a crush on X-Men member Colossus, but was uncomfortable around Nightcrawler, for his demon-like appearance. In a possible future, Rachel Summers used her psionic powers to exchange the conscious and spirit of the adult Kate with that of Kitty's teenage self. Summers hoped that the adult Kate, in her younger self's body at that earlier time, could warn the X-Men about the assassination attempt on Senator Robert Kelly's life by the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. After the X-Men saved Senator Kelly, Kate's conscious left Kitty's body and returned to her own time, only find her timeline had not changed, and that she only created an alternate timeline. Kitty participated in many adventures with the X-Men, and also proved herself as a reliable and formidable ally to the team. On one Christmas Eve, Kitty destroyed a N'Gari demon by herself, and was later kidnapped by the deformed mutant Caliban, who only sought friendship. Later on, Kitty was nearly killed by Magneto, who realized that he was becoming no better than the Nazis who had murdered his family. Kitty was forced to transfer to the Massachusetts Academy by her parents, who were telepathically influenced by Emma Frost. Frost later switched bodies with Storm, but was stopped by Kitty and Ororo who was in Emma's body. After freeing the other X-Men, Kitty returned to Professor X's school. Later on, Kitty and the team went to Limbo to rescue Colossus's sister, Illyana Rasputin from Belasco, and rescued her. When Belasco grabbed Illyana, Kitty held her arm, but lost her grip for a few seconds and reached back into the portal. Upon doing, Illyana came out thirteen years old due to Limbo having a different elapse time, as Illyana spent years while her falling back in being only mere moments. Kitty and Illyana came close friends, and seemed to share a link with her, as Illyana joined kitty in Steve's dance studio and later became roommates. When Brood implanted embryos in all of the X-Men, Kitty met Lockheed, a alien dragon like creature. Professor X later formed a new team of mutants called the New Mutants, and terminated Kitty's status on the X-Men and moved her to the new team. Xavier later relented and retained Kitty's status on X-Men, as she impressed him by defeating two Siri with the help of Lockheed, who became Kitty's companion. Portrayals Films *In the ''X-Men film series, she was portrayed by Sumela Kay in the first time and Katie Stuart (who also played Meg Murry in the 2003 television film A Wrinkle in Time) in the second film. In X-Men: The Last Stand X-Men: Days of Future Past, she was portrayed by Ellen Page, who also plays Vanya Hargreeves in The Umbrella Academy, played Boltie in Super, and voiced Jodie Holmes in Beyond Two Souls. Television *In X-Men: Pryde of the X-Men, she was voiced by Katie Soucie, who also voices Lola Bunny in the Space Jam films and video game, Looney Tunes video games, and New Looney Tunes, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille and Betty DeVille in the Rugrats series, Janine Melnitz in The Real Ghostbusters, Fifi La Fume in the Tiny Toon Adventures and The Plucky Duck Show, Cyan Fitzgerald in Todd McFarlane's Spawn, Maddie Fenton in Danny Phantom, and Mara Jade Skywalker in Star Wars: Empire at War. *In X-Men: Evolution, she was voiced by Maggie Blue O'Hara. *In Wolverine and the X-Men, she was voiced by Danielle Judovits. **Judovits also voiced the character in Marvel Heroes. Video Games *In the 1992 X-Men arcade video game, she was voiced by Mela Lee in the 2010 re-release of the game. Lee also voiced Rin Tohsaka in Fate/stay night, Yuki Cross in Vampire Knight, Erika Karisawa in Durarara!!, Rachel Alucard in BlazBlue Alter Memory, and Jade in Mortal Kombat 11. *In X--Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, she was voiced by Kim Mai Guest, who also voiced Mei Ling in Metal Gear Solid, Shalua Rui in Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII '' **Guest voiced the character again in ''X-Men: The Official Game. *In Marvel Super Hero Squad Online, she was voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Harley Quinn in multiple outlets, Timmy Turner, Poof, Bubbles, Ben Tennyson, Hello Kitty, and many others. Motion Comics *In the Astonishing X-Men motion comic, she was voiced by Eileen Stevens and later Laura Harris. Harris also voiced Selene in Underworld: Endless War. Love-Interests *Star-Lord *Iceman *Colossus *Seth Trivia *Kitty is Jewish, as she stated in All-New X-Men #13. *Shadowcat was ranked 47th in IGN's Top 100 Comic Book Heroes. *According to Nick Fury's intel, she is classified as a level seven. *John Byrne named her Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat after a classmate he met in art school. *Chris Claremont stated that he intended Kitty to be in a relationship with Rachel Summers, but this never came after Claremont's run of writing her ended. *Shadowcat is popular and has bene referenced in multiple outlets, such as music and films. *Director and writer Joss Whedon stated that Kitty was one of the major inspirations for his acclaimed tv series Buffy the Vampire Slayer. *In Wolverine and the X-Men, she had a major role as a sidekick to Wolverine, and her voice is similar to Batgirl from The Batman. *In 2018, it was announced that the character was getting her own solo film, but production ended after Disney purchased 21st Century Fox. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:X-Men Members Category:Guardians of the Galaxy members Category:In Love Category:Fighter Category:Genius Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Egalitarian Category:Rescuers Category:Protectors Category:Vigilante Category:False Antagonist Category:Nurturer Category:Lawful Good Category:Paragon Category:Superheroes Category:Brutes Category:Leaders Category:Mentor Category:Selfless Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:Warriors Category:Amazons Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Merciful Category:Scapegoat Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Adventurers Category:Stalkers Category:Damsels Category:Tricksters Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Outright Category:Mysterious Category:Possessed/Brainwashed